Sleep walking Bladers
by Vulpix's Fire
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I you hope guys/girls enjoy my new story... Sky use disclaimer now**

**Sky: I not a Pokémon and disclaimer isn't a move plus don't you have homework**

**Me: First of all I don't care and I'm working on it. Now do the disclaimer**

**Sky: *sighs* Vulpix doesn't own anything except her ocs**

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Masamune crashed through the ceiling of Sky's room.

Sky: *Shoots up and falls out of bed* MASAMUNE YOU ARE SOO~

Masamune: *Graps her hand and shouts* To the batmoible *crash through her window still not letting go of her*

Sky: My window... I'M GOING TO KILL~

Masamune: *Suddenly wearing a batman costume* The Joker *pointing to Kyoya*

Sky: WHAT? That's not the~

Masamune: *Throws her at Kyoya* Go get him Batgirl

Sky: *Lands on Kyoya* Sorry Kyoya

Kyoya: WTF is going on here? *gets up*

Sky: I'm not a 100% sure, but I do know that Vulpix is behind it

Me: *Shows up* Who me?

Sky & Kyoya: You better watch your back

Me: Actually it's you who should watch your back *points to Masamune then disappears*

Masamune: I am the bat of men

Sky & Kyoya: *Sweat drop*

Masamune: *Trys to attack Kyoya*

Kyoya: *Hits him with a hammer then duck tapes him to a wall*

Sky: *Tosses coffee in Masamune's face*

Masamune: *Screams* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Sky: You were sleep walking

Kyoya: HE WAS SLEEP WALKING!?

Sky: Well duh he wouldn't dress like batman if he was awake

Masamne: Yeah everyone knows that I would dress up like Green Arrow

Kyoya: *Sweat drop*

Sky: *Splashes a whole pot of coffee in Masamne's face*

Masamune: I'm melting. I'm melting

Kyoya: Your not melting you idiot

Masamune: Yeah but it still burns. Did you cook that coffee with lava?

Sky: *smiles* Maybe

Kyoya: How'd you get coffee in the middle of the night anyways?

Sky: And I could ask you why you're walking around in the middle of the night with duck tape and a hammer.

Kyoya: *Shrugs* Point taken. Bye

Sky: Bye

Masamune: Wait, what about me?

Sky: What about you?

Masamune: Aren't you going to get me down?

Sky: Lets see you broke my ceiling, my window, and my coffee pot... so no

Masamune: Your coffee pot is in your~

Sky: *Throws coffee pot at his head* Happy now

Masamune: I hate you

Sky: I love you too, Goodnight *walks away*

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed**

**Sky, Kyoya, and Masamune: WE DIDN'T!**

**Me: I don't care *holds a pokeball* Now Sky return**

**Sky: I NOT A POKEMON! *suddenly disappears in a red flash***

**Me: I didn't actually think that would work**

**Kyoya & Masamune: *Slowly backing away* Review before she finds another pokeball**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back with another sleepwalking blader and I found another Pokeball **

**Bladers: Noooooooooooooo**

**Me: Shut up.. I choose you, Sky *Throws Pokeball***

**Sky: I hate you**

**Me: I love you too now use Disclaimer **

**Sky: Vulpix's owns nothing except her ocs**

* * *

Ryuga: *Crashes through Sky's Ceiling*

Sky: *Rolls out of bed* My ceiling again... That's it *pulls out a baseball bat*

Me: *crashes through a wall*

Sky: Why did you crash through my wall?

Me: You can't kill Ryuga

Sky: Why not

Me: Because his fan girls will kill you and that's my job

Sky: O_O

Me: *Disappears*

Ryuga: *Tosses a pokeball at her Sky's head* Go Dragonite

Dragonite: *Crashes through the wall a few feet away from the door*

Sky: Why can't anyone use the use the door?

Dragonite: *Goes back through the wall then crashes through the door*

Sky: That's not what I meant

Ryuga: Use Rainbow Princess Punch

Sky: That's not a move

Dragonite: *Start shooting Rainbow paint everywhere*

Sky: Great now my room looks like Jacks one of Jack pieces of art

**_Somewhere in America_**

Jack: AHCOO...Huh Sky must be thinking about me. I really must dedicate a piece of art to her

**_Back at Sky's place_**

Sky: *Shiver* I scene a disturbance in the force

Ryuga: *Suddenly dressed like Dark Vader* May the odds be ever in your favor

Dragonite: *Returns it's self to its Pokeball*

Sky: That's the Hunger Games!

Ryuga: *Dressed up like Peeta* Luke I am Your Father

Sky: THAT'S IT *throws coffee in his face*

Ryuga: *Scream* WTF did you cook that in lava?

Sky: Maybe now get out of what's left of my room

Ryuga: Later loser *jumps out the other window*

Sky: Vulpix is so dead

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed**

**Sky: I didn't **

**Me: Hey Sky what J.B songs do you want at your funeral**

**Sky: O_O *faints***

**Me: It looks like we need a new oc to torture *Pulls out Pokeball* **

**Bladers: *Slowly backs away***

**Me: This may take a while so in the mean time review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: What's up people? **

**Yu: The sky**

**Me: No.. Well yeah **

**Ryuga: Hey where is the she-devil anyways?**

**Me: Awwe you care about her**

**Ryuga: Hell no!**

**Me: Well if you must know she at the Pokémon Center so she won't be here today**

**Kyo: *walks in* Hey I just talked to Sky and she told me to tell you that she is not a Pokémon, she hates you and she will throw you and Ryuga off a cliff if you ever say something like that again**

**Me: Kyo use disclaimer**

**Kyo: *Sighs* Vulpix owns nothing but her ocs**

* * *

Kyo: *Suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night* Whose there? *grabs a light saber then sees Nile* Nile how did you get in my room?

Nile: *Karate chops Kyo's computer*

Kyo: WTF was that for?

Nile: F is for friends who do stuff together

Kyo: Vulpix has something to do with this doesn't she

Me: *Comes out of the T.V* Did someone call

Nile: U is for you and me

Kyo: Your responsible for this aren't you

Me: For what?

Kyo: *Points to Nile*

Me: Nope he isn't on my list *pulls out a list*

Nile: N is for anywhere and anytime at all

Kyo: You have a list of victims

Me: *Dramatic pose* I'm shocked... Just because I'm insane doesn't mean I'm not organized

Kyo: You expect me believe you

Chris: *Crashes through a wall dressed as Pikachu* I am Zeus

Me: Now that was me *smiles*

Kyo: Okay then who did?

Nile: Down here in the deep blue sea

?: *Crashes through ceiling* What's up Vulpix

Me: Angel (Angelfromheaven2012) so you did this

Angel: Yup

Kyo: You do know that you have to pay for this mess

Angel: These are not the droids you are looking for *waves two fingers in front of his face*

Kyo: You know that only works on idiots right

Angel: If all else fails use a frying pan *hits him with a frying pan*

Me & Angel: *Disappears*

Nile: Zeus use Thunderbolt

Chris: *Some how uses Thunderbolt on Kyo*

Kyo: Vulpix you are so dead

Hermes: *Suddenly appeared* Letter Kyo

Kyo: Hey Hermes how is Artemis

Hermes: She is still steamed at you and Apollo still what's to kill you for hitting on her, anyways here is your letter *Throws letter at Kyo then disappears*

Kyo: *Catches it*

_Dear Kyo,_

_Mahahaha. You better watch your back. Oh and what flowers do you want at your funeral? _

_Love Vulpix_

Nile & Chris: DANANANANANANA BATMAN!

Kyo: That's it *Grabs a bucket of ice water and splashes it around him*

Masamune: *Walks in a gets splashed by the ice water* What was that for?

Kyo: *Glares*

Nile &Chris: What happened here?

Kyo: Vulpix

Masamune, Nile & Chris: Nuff said

Nile & Chris: *Walk out the door*

Masamune: I think I'll take the window

Kyo: Whatever... Wait I don't have a window

Masamune: You do now *crashes through wall*

Kyo: Why me? *Suddenly sees two arrows fly through his new window*

Kyo: Shoot they found me. Artemis can really hold a grudge *Jumps out through the wall*

**On a rooftop somewhere**

Me: *Holding a bow and arrow* He does realize that we are not the Artemis and Apollo right

Angel: Shouldn't we help him?

Me: He'll be fine I called Batman to help him

Angel: You mean Masamune

Me: Yup *Smiles*

* * *

**Me: Well that's all for today**

**Angel: What about my ocs Sierra and Destiny**

**Me: They'll be in the next chapter**

**Sierra & Destiny: *Walks in* There is a disturbance in the force**

**Angel: *Pulls out two Pokeballs* No s*** Sherlock **

**Me: Oh and before I forget Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with homework Sky use disclaimer**

**Sky: I'm not a Pokemon **

**Me: I know I just can't wait until Pokémon X and Y come out**

**Sky: Vulpix owns nothing except for Kyo and myself **

**Me: And I'm sorry if this chapter is crummy **

* * *

Gingka & Kyoya: *Knock down the door to Sierra & Destiny's house dressed as Mario and Luigi*

Sierra: *Wakes up and runs down stairs* Gingka!.. This is a dream come true

Gingka: It's me a Mario

Destiny: *Runs down stairs* The door... you guys are so dead

Gingka: *Hits her in the head with a mallet*

Destiny: That does it *Pulls out a pokeball* Go Dragonair

Kyoya: *Throws a pokeball at Sierra's head* Go Litleo

Sierra: Oh it's on now. Go Lucario

Gingka: Go Pegasus

Sierra & Destiny: *Fall anime style*

Sky: *Walks in* Stop messing with the balance of Pokemon

Pokemon: *Return*

Sierra: Oh hey Sky do you know what's going on here?

Sky: It's ~

Hooded figure: *Crashes through the ceiling followed by explosions*

Sky: Vulpix

Me: *Pulls off hood* Way to ruin an awesome entrance

Destiny: Did you really have to jump through the ceiling?

Me: Do Hallucagetic Muffins cause to people to sleep walk

Sky: So that's how you did it

Me: Maybe

Destiny, Sierra & Sky: *Face palm*

Me: Wait until you see whose next *Pulls out a rainbow muffin*

Ryuga: *Walks in* Okay who took L Drago

Me: *Tackles him to the ground and shoves the muffin in his mouth*

Ryuga: What was that~ *Falls to the floor*

Destiny: WHAT'D YOU DO TO RYUGA

Me: Relax he'll be fine

Ryuga: *Shoot up with rainbow mushrooms growing out of his head* Rainbow Mushroom Pony Princess

Sierra: What are those muffin made of

Me: Rainbow hallucination Mushrooms and sugar

Gingka: What does the fox say

Kyoya: *In a fox costume* Ring-ding-ding-ding dingeringeding

Sierra, Destiny & Sky: *Sweat drop*

Me: Hm I forgot they were here I feel like I'm forgetting something else

Kyo: *Kyo suddenly jumps through ceiling* I said I was sorry

Me: That's it

Artemis: *Appears* I don't care. Prepare to die! *Shoots an arrow*

Kyo: *Doughs the arrow which then hits a vase*

Sierra: Oh man, we were watching that for the Ouran High's host club

Destiny: That's it *Throws a pokeball* Dragonair use dragon tail to wake them up

Dragonair: *Uses dragon tail*

Gingka, Kyoya & Ryuga: WTF

Me: Did you really have to wake them up

Destiny: Dragonair use Dragon Meter on Vulpix

Me: O_O *Disappears*

Everyone (except Sierra & Destiny): Bye

Sierra & Destiny: *Sighs* Our house

* * *

**Me: Well that's all for now and please don't hate me if takes a while until I update**

**Sky: Where is Kyo**

**Me: Artemis is still trying to kill him**

**Kyo: *Crashes through wall* I said I was sorry**

**Artemis: Do I look like I care**

**Me & Sky: Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky: Vulpix is so sorry that she hasn't updated in forever, but she has had a lot of homework and some other stuff**

**Me: I would also like to mention that Riga is going to be in this chapter now Sky use disclaimer**

**Sky: I'm not a Pokemon**

**Riga: She doesn't care and neither do I **

**Sky: Vulpix owns nothing except her ocs**

**Me: I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Yu: *Jumping up and down dressed as the white hare*

Sky: Yu what are you doing?

Yu: Vulpix said that you're taking us trick-or-treating

Sky: VULPIX… wait did you say us

Yu: Yes Tithi is coming too didn't Tsubasa tell you

Tithi: *Walks in dressed as the Cheshire Cat* I'm ready to go trick-or-treating

Sky: Where's Tsubasa?

Yu: Vulpix knocked him out and then hit him with a Pokeball

Sky: I'm so going to kill her

Riga (Ryugafangirl): *Jumps through a window* Yo

Yu: How'd you jump through a window on the second floor?

Riga: Insane Pills

Tithi: That doesn't make sense

Riga: You don't make fan fictions

Yu &Tithi: O_o

Sky: What are you doing here?

Riga: Vulpix told me to help you *Smiles suspiciously*

Sky: *Rolls eyes* Sure

Riga: *Snaps fingers*

Sky: *Suddenly dressed as Alice* WTF was that for?

Riga: Costume *Snaps fingers again* Prefect!

Sky: *Dressed as a vulpix* Your so dead

Riga: So that's what the fox says

Yu: Can we go trick-or-treating now

Sky: No *changes into a costume of Erza from Fairy Tail* Now we can

Yu & Tithi: YEAH!

Sky: But first *Sticks out hold* give me the flame throwers

Riga: Yeah you guys

Sky: You too

Riga: Awwe.. Your no fun

SpongeBob: *Appears out of nowhere on a unicorn* F is for friends wh~

Sky: *Hits him with a frying pan* I hate that song now let's go before any other cartoon characters show up

**15 minutes later**

Sky: *Face palm* I can't believe that you guys nearly burned down the town because someone gave you two raisins and gave you a rock *points to Riga*

Riga: Hey Sora had it coming especially when he's wearing a Gingka costume

Ryuga: *Tries attacks to attack Sky in a Natsu costume* I'm going to defeat you Erza

Sky: *Hits him with a frying pan* I swear Vulpix *throws coffee in Ryuga's face followed by the coffee pot*

Me: *Appears out of nowhere* That wasn't me, it was Riga

Riga: Yup!

Tithi: Where did you get the coffee from?

Sky: *Shrugs* Beats me

Ryuga:*Wakes up* I hate you

Sky: I know *Smiles*

The Real Natsu appears

Natsu: Come on Erza we have a mission *Starts dragging Sky off*

Me: Now that was me

Yu: What happened to the sleep walking bladers thing?

Me: I couldn't decide on a blader for this part

Riga: Hey Vulpix isn't that Kyo in that Dark Vader costume

Me: Yup *Pulls out phone and sends text*

Artemis: *Shows up* Prepare to die Kyo

Kyo: When will the insanity stop?!

Me: Never and may the odds be ever in your favor

Kyo: *Running away from Artemis* I hate you!

Me: I love you too

Riga: Hey where did Yu and Tithi go?

Me & Riga: *Look to see half the town on fire*

Me: If anyone asks where never here

Riga: *Nods and disappears*

* * *

**Me: I'm totally running out of ideas so please give me a blader and place and it might end up in the next chapter**

**Sky: And she still wants to know if you or your oc want to be in future chapters **

**Riga: Don't forget to review, hey where did Yu and Tithi go this time**

**Me, Sky &Riga: *Look out the window to see the town on fire again***

**Sky: Who gave them flamethrowers?**

**Riga: I believe that's my que to leave *Disapears* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm back *While smiling insanely* **

**Kyo: I don't like that look on your face**

**?: *Crashes down the door* HELLO! **

**Kyo: OH No!**

**?: OH YES!**

**Me: What's up Galaxy?**

**Galaxy: The sky**

**Me: Really -_-, Oh well, Kyo use disclaimer!**

**Kyo: I thought we disgust this already**

**Me: We did but I don't care**

**Kyo: *Sigh* Vulpix owns nothing except for myself and Sky**

* * *

Masamune: *Eating hamburgers in a Hawkeye costume*

Sky: *Kicks him in the face* Die Green Arrow!

Masamune: What the heck?!

Sky: *Starts shooting rainbow muffins at the at him with rabbit shaped gun* SICK HIM MY EVIL RAINBOW MUFFIN PRETTIES

Masaume: *Being attacked by the rainbow muffins* Curse you Vulpix

Me: *Appears and throws coffee in his face followed by the whole pot* It wasn't me stupid

Masamune: WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP THROWING COFFEE AT~

Galaxy: *Appears and stuffs an old sock in his mouth* WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!

Me: So it was you who did this

Galaxy: Yup! Hey where'd Sky go?

Me: My guess Ryuga's house. Let's go before she kills him *Starts dragging Galaxy*

Galaxy: *Whining with a chibi puppy dog face* But I want to duck type Masamoomoo to a wall

Me: Make it quick

Galaxy: YEAH! *Duck types him to a random wall*

Masamune: Muh huu muh (I hate both of you)

Me & Galaxy: We love you too, Batman

Masamune: Muh mumh mu huu (I am not Batman!)

Me & Galaxy: WE DON'T CARE *Disappear*

**At Ryuga's house**

Me & Galaxy: *Appear*

Sky: *Banging on a closet door* RAINBOW HALK SMASH!

Me: Suddenly I feel like playing Mario Kart

Galaxy: I know!

**Inside the closet**

Ryuga: *Faceplam* Why do I get stuck with the weird authoresses?

**Back**

Me: I was going to help him but now I'm going to push Sky into the closet

Galaxy: I'm way ahead of you *Shove Sky into the closet then shuts the door* Hey lets go play Mario Kart on Ryuga's wii

Me & Galaxy: *Now playing Mario Kart*

* * *

**Me: I can't believe I lost**

**Galaxy: I can because I'm awesome**

**Me: More like Prussia **

**Hungary (Hetalia): *Suddenly appears* You do sound like him *disappears***

**Galaxy: o_O **

**Me: Weird you think it would be Prussia or Germany **

**Sky: VULPIX I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LOCKING ME IN A CLOSET WITH RYUGA**

**Me: You know you loved it**

**Sky: THAT'S IT *Starts chasing me***

**Me: *Running* Oh and before I forget the next chapter will involve two sleepwalking balders**

**Galaxy: Well that's it for today! and don't forget to review**


End file.
